Turmoil
by BreannaM13
Summary: Just a One-shot on my take of what i wanted to happen when Dickie asks Liv if she has ever slept with her partner.


A/N: I do not own these characters or the scenes used from the show. This is just something that popped in my mind. Set in the Episode where Dickie asks Liv if shes ever slept with her partner.

"We will find him." Liv said to Elliot as they stood in front of the screen that was tracking everyone of his sons movements.

"I'm going to kill him when I do." He responded running a hand across his face.

"Elliot what are you doing here?" Asked Cragen as he walked into the bullpen from his office.

"Well it turns out Dickie is okay. The bank called and said he tried to use and atm to take money out so I'm full force on the case."

"Good to hear so what do have."

"Well the Vic Nikki Sherman, claims she was raped and we have the fluids that match the perp Sam Baylor, but he claims it was consensual. But I can assure you no woman wants there first time to be on the floor next to a toilet." Olivia said.

"Okay and everything we have went to Alex?"

"Yep forensics, interrogation videos and statements." Said John.

"Great. So I'll tell Cabot she has nothing to worry about." Cragen smiles and then walked back towards his office.

Fin walked back into the bull pen and handed Elliot a piece of paper, "Shane's mom said that he went to talk to a recruiter about joining the army."

Elliot looked over at Liv and she grabbed her keys.

"I'll drive" she said grabbing her coat.

The car was barely stopped when Elliot jumped out and Olivia quickly followed behind.

"Richard Stabler, I'm his father. " he said flashing his badge.

"Ah Richard and Shane. They came in and wanted to sign up for the buddy program but Richard is only 16. So I told he needed parent consent."

"Shane is only 16. What are you doing talking to minors." He said stepping towards the man.

"El." Olivia said in a warning tone.

"They can join with a parent consent form."

"If my son comes in her again. Kick is ass out of here. Do you got it?"

"El, they found Dickie. They traced his phone." She said grabbing his arm.

Pulling up to the alleyway they see Dickie fighting a homeless guy on the ground.

"DICKIE!" Elliot days running up to him grabbing the piece of wood out of his hands.

"Dad let me go!"

"Where have you been?"

"looking for Shane because I knew you wouldn't." He spewed at his father.

"Where is he you piece of crap!" He yelled trying to break free from his dads embrace.

"Calm down stop it!"

"Let's get back to the precinct where we can sort this out." His partner suggested.

"I'm taking him home." Elliot said dragging Dickie by the arm.

"Elliot."

He ignored her.

"Elliot stop!" She grabbed his arm. "Your son just beat the shit out of a guy with a 2x4. There is no way that he's going home. Don't make this worse than it already is." She grabbed Dickies arm and pulled him towards the car. "Let go Dickie."

Back at the station Olivia and Elliot's son walk into the interrogation room where Cragen and Elliot are on the other side of the mirror listening in.

"So you and Shane are pretty close huh." She said sitting down at the table.

"I know what you're doing. You're being just like my dad when he wants to get personal." He stands up leaning in towards Olivia. " tell me detective, have you ever slept with your partner?" Dickie asked.

Elliot's head shot up straight and was waiting for her answer. Even though he already knew it.

Looking the kid dead in the eyes she answers, "never. Are we done playing games?"

Elliot visibly relaxing on the side of the mirror runs a hand down his face refocusing on the conversation until he hears another voice ask a question.

"I know this may not be the right time to ask but, is she telling the truth?"

"Really? What do you think?" He asked with his back facing his Captain.

"I wanna hear it from you." He stepped closer.

Just as he turned around to answer, Olivia opened the door and walked out the the interrogation room.

"Everything okay?" She asked looking between both men.

"Just fine. Let's go finish this case so we can find Shane."

Later that evening, they finally arrested Sam Baylor for the rape of Nikki Sherman. They had a few more leads to follow up on with Finding Shane but first Kathy had to come pick up Dickie.

Sitting next to his father's desk, Olivia walks in and tries to hand Dickie a sandwich she got for him.

"What do you say."

"No thank you."

Olivia set the sand which down on the table and walked away.

"Who do you think you are?" Elliot leaned in closer to his son.

"You don't even care about Shane. All you think about is that he is going to get me into drugs."

"I'm not here to be your friend. I'm your father. I'm here to care about you and where you are not anyone else."

"Exactly, why do you think I didn't call you when I needed help. I don't need you." Dickie said in Elliot's face.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"I wouldn't be the first Stabler to do that now would I?"

That was it Elliot had heard enough. As soon as those words left his mouth, he grabbed the boy by the neck of his shirt and pinned him against the filing cabinets.

Liv jumps out up out of her chair but stays back. Just then Kathy comes around the corner and grabs ahold of his arm and pulls Dickie away.

"It's okay. I'm gonna take him home."

Elliot let's go and then sits back down at his desk trying to control the anger inside him.

John walked over to Liv and tells her that there was a ping on Elliot's credit card at a gas station 5 minutes ago in Harlem.

"El you wanna come?"

"Yeah I'll be right down."

After they picked up Shane and got his side of the story, which seemed to match Dickies and the recruiters they let him go and called his mom to come pick him up.

Liv walked into the cribs and saw Elliot sitting on the bench in front of his locker with his head in his hands.

She slid in next to him and rubbed his back.

"I know you have had a long day. Go home and get a good night's sleep."

He lifted his head slightly and turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry he put you in that position. But I can't go home because I might kill him."

"He's a teenager. I know he was just trying to get under my skin. Don't worry about it."

"Cragen asked me if you were lying."

Her hand stopped in the middle of his back and there was a brief pause before she responded.

"And what did you say?" She asked quietly.

"I didn't answer him because you walked in and interrupted." He moved his hand and placed it on her lower thigh and rubbed his thumb back and forth

"Just tell him the truth. We haven't slept together." She places her hand on his.

"Doesn't mean we haven't come close."

"That's not what he asked." She said with a wink.

"He doesn't know me and Kathy are separated either." He added with a shrug of his shoulders.

Elliot stood up and pulled off his shirt and threw in his locker then grabbed his towel.

"I'm going home. Promise me that you will leave tonight and not sleep in the cribs? Or at least come to my place and sleep in my spare room."

She stood up and walked towards him taking a hold of his free hand.

"I promise. I'm gonna hit the gym and then shower. I have to go a few rounds with the bag before I go home and see Dickie" He forward and kissed his partners cheek.

"I'll see you Monday." She smiled and walked out of the room.

The weekend was somewhat relaxing for the detectives. They were able to get 2 full days off without any interruptions.

They walk into the precinct carrying hot coffee they sit down with smiles on their face.

"How did Dickie enjoy his weekend with dad being home." Olivia asked.

"Well he screamed at me and called me every name he could think of and I have his cellphone in my pocket so not so well for him. But for me, I enjoyed it and a whole bottle of bourbon." He smiled putting his and his sons phones in his drawer. "what about you?"

"I caught up on some tv shows that I have missed and finished 2 bottles of wine. So not as eventful as yours, but maybe a little quieter." She joked.

"Elliot my office." Cragen yelled out his office door.

Oblivious to what he was about to be asked, he stood up and walked into the office with pride.

"Shut the door."

"What's up Cap?" He asked sitting down in the leather chair in front of the desk.

"You never answered my question on Friday."

"What question?"

"Was she lying to Dickie?"

Finally he remembered.

"No she wasn't lying. Even if she was there's no rules that say it can't happen."

Cragen stands up and walks to the front of his desk.

"You're right. But I want to know everything that's happening with my detectives so when shit hits the fan I am prepared."

Elliot stands up, "no we have never slept together. But on another note, Kathy and I are separated. Have been for the last 4 months."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Cragen responds.

"I'm not. We both decided it's best. No hard feelings and we we seem to be getting the hang of this shared parenting thing." He walks to the door and grabs the knob. "Anything else needed?"

His captain shakes his head. "Your free to go."


End file.
